1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a pulse reflection type ultrasonic thickness meter and more particularly to a pulse reflection type ultrasonic thickness meter in which a specific switching means is provided to control a counter circuit therein to avoid waste of power.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art ultrasonic thickness meters, electrical power is wasted.